All is fair in love and war
by 101puma.wolf101
Summary: the world has been split in-half by the equator. Spacial Agent Kim Crawford: agent of The N.H.G, undefeated, and not planning to be any time soon, has been set on a mission,but will her fate intwine her with Agent Jack of the S.E.P?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! I thought puma must have been boring you to death with her stories, so I decided to chip in! Summary was bad, so I plan on making up for that… **

**Please excuse and spelling errors, I didn't exactly Ace the class…**

**Northern Hemispherical Government agents:**

Kim Crawford: 14, martial artist, and skilled with swords. Her parents are General James & Dr. Julie Anne Crawford, Dr. Crawford majors in battle tactics, rich contributors to the northern fighting cause. Tall, 5"10, blonde, pretty, and dangerous. If angry, do not confront, repeat, do not confront. Number one agent of the NHG, follows instincts more than rules.

Milton David Krupnick: 14, weaponry expert, and second in line for head of science and technology. Parents are Dr. John & Mrs. Patricia Krupnick. Dr. Krupnick being head of science and tech.

Edward (Eddie) Stevens: 14, Kim's gunman, specializes in sharp-shooting, and weapon routine. Parents are Mr. Daniel & Dr. Sharia Stevens. Dr. Stevens majoring in armory and defense science.

KIMS POV

"Kimberly Crawford, please report to the Head Commissioners office. Immediately." Said the over-head voice. "Its Kim, jenny!" I screamed at the speaker closest to me. "That's not what your birth certificate says, but _fine._ Kim." Said jenny, a robot computer, programed to react like a human would, so basically a robot secretary.

I ran to the tubes, a system designed so agents at different parts in the "campus" can get to different buildings. You see, the NHG is made so that we can cover everywhere at once, to insure supreme security. So you see, we have different buildings all over the Northern hemisphere, and what would normally take hours, now takes minutes, seconds even!

By the time I got to the headquarters, it had been three minutes, the big man will not be happy about this…

"KIMBERLY CRAWFORD!" too late. I ran up to The Office and rapped the door. When I heard him say to "get your butt in there! Why are you even knocking? The time it took you to knock could have been spent…" I leisurely walked in there, trying to mask an expression of exhaust. "Hey, General, how's it goin'?" I said. "Kim, if you ever needed to be serious, it would be now. So, if you don't mind, I would like to tell you why I called you in," he said. "Uhh, go ahead, sir." I answered, still trying to get the fact that I needed to be _serious!_ "Well you haven't bean given and assignment in a while, and I think you would be perfect for this one!" he said, squealing like a happy four year old. "Not to be rude but," I started "what is this assignment, exactly?" "Well, you see, this whole democracy is very expensive, and we need more money, you know, for banks, all this electricity, everything! Including paying off our agents, so, if we run low on money, then we have to lose one of our work programs, and the first to go would be the youth training program, which means, you lose a job, and we lose our best agent. But our scanners picked up a diamond, silver, and gold transport, all in the same area! Unfortunately, the SEG is also looking for it. And they have a agent, one that might make your match. " He said. I thought about the odds, and, after seventy-three milo-seconds, I decided to go for it. "So when do I leave?" I asked. "We were thinking about, what? Three hours?" he said. "THREE HOURS? It takes three hours just to board the freakin' plane!" I more or less screamed. " Actually, our tech guys made a super powered jet, privet, by the way. Eddie and Milton are both coming, to insure maximum protection, of corse." He said the last part smiling, cause Milton couldn't keep a butterfly in a reinforced jar, and Eddie has problems staying on task, but they where my best friends, and hilarious! Plus, they love falaphils.

General handed me a file and I headed out to lunch. On the way I saw Nicole. Nicole isn't an agent, but her dad is very important. She hates sports, sweating, the color yellow, people who are prettier than her, and me. Definitely today, because a) I'm sweating b) I'm wearing a soccer hoodie c) that shirt is bright yellow d) I'm prettier than her and e) I just so happen to be me at this moment in time, and wow, do I wish I was someone else.

"Kimmy!" Nicole said like we were friends. "First, don't call me Kimmy, and seconded, I'm not your friend. Actually, I'm the opposite of your friend! We're enemies!" I said. "Uh Hu, very interesting. So what cha' holding?" she blabbed on. " I don't know yet, chief just gave it to me and said to open it at lunch." I said, nudging her off a bit. "Great! I was just heading there!" she said, linking arms with me, and dragged me all the way to the cafeteria.

Once we got there, I set the folder down and went to get in line, but there wasn't really a line, cause stuff goes fast here. When I got back to my seat, Eddie and Milton were shoveling Sloppy Joes into their mouths, and Nicole was sitting across from them, trying not to barf. "Hey, guys! What's up?" I asked. "Ehh.. slam ofle slam ofle." Eddie said with food in his mouth, spitting all over Nicole's face.

Nicole grabbed a napkin and flicked Eddie's chewed sloppy Joe of her overly coated face, leaving a pale spot where the make-up got rubbed off. Milton, after politely chewing his food said "But they told us we will be going with you somewhere in South America, near the equator."

I pushed the file closer to the middle. "Yep. They don't know the specifics yet, but they gave me this file. Said it has everything we need to know."

I opened the file and the only thing I saw was a map and a sheet with a photo attached with a paperclip.

It said:

**Jackson (jack) Andrews**

**Agent of the Southern Equatorial government**

**Dangerous**

**Acts on instincts**

**Trained martial artist and skilled in swordery **

**Tall, 5"11, wavy brown hair**

**Olive skin, brown eyes**

**Parents:**

**General Jackson **

**Dr. Mica Andrews**

**Dr. Andrews majors in battle tactics **

"He's hot!" Nicole yelled. "Oh please! He's not that cute! Just another boy that's gonna get his butt kicked by a girl." I said indefinitely. But I couldn't help but think that he was kinda maybe sort-a hot. But like I was going to tell Nicole that!

I wonder when we get to meet him… hopefully soon.

"What are you smiling about?" said Milton.

**Ok, I don't know if that was any good, and I'll try to wright the second chapter soon.**

**Until then, a poor pie is in danger of not getting eating! You can save a piece of that innocent pie just by clicking on that little green button. SAVING PIE! ONE PIECE AT A TIME!**

**Peace, love and BACON (not potato chips) **


	2. air planes

**IMPORTANT! READ OR LOSE YOUR SLICE OF PIE! : **

**I want to apologies to goldensnichseeker7 (I think) because she published a story before me that was a lot like mine. I HAD NO IDEA! If you have not read it, GO READ IT! It's called mind over matter, and she also wrought another one that's called perils of summer camp WHICH YOU NEED TO READ… now.**

**Ok, the following people get pie:**

**Afcprincess: since she was the first, she gets TWO slices of pie!**

**IluvLEOHOWARD: one slice, and a piece of bacon, cause her name is awesome**

**Super8-lover: gets one slice **

**: she gets two slices, cause she asked nicely, and brought out the puppy eyes**

**Kickinitscenarios: gets the last slice of pie!**

**Thanks, and please review!**

Southern Equatorial Government Files:

(You've already seen jack! I'm going to humor jerry and make him and expert with knug chucks)

Jerald Martinez: 15, master at the knug chucks, parents are Dr. Mario & Dr. Maria Martinez, both fielding in biology. Tall, 6' black hair, skinny, accent, pale.

Donna Tobin: 14, commissioner's daughter. Tall, 5"11, brown hair, not athletic, skin chemically tanned, wide face, low cheek bones

JACKS POV

_After receiving instructions similar to Kim's, and entering cafeteria_

I looked over the picture. This girl was pretty, and looked way too innocent to be an Agent. No wonder she was the best in the bizz. I could imagine her as a normal girl in a privet boarding school, or maybe a famous actress. Apparently she has fourteen different identities, and sixteen different passports (don't ask).

Donna was sitting across from me, Cindy, her personal assistant, was helping her untangle her finger from her hair. Apparently, she had been twisting it around her finger (she uses a lot of hairspray) and her finger got stuck.

"Oww! Ok, Jack, when are we leaving?" Donna said. "Umm, not to be rude, but your not coming." Jerry said. "Of course I am! I asked daddy! And daddy's in charge!" Donna retorted loudly. "Umm, we're suppose to leave to disguises after lunch, and me and jerry are done, so you guys can head over later, I guess." I said.

"We're done to, so we can all go together!" Donna said. "But you haven't touched your hot dog!" Cindy said. "Eww, carbs!" Donna screeched, and pushed the plate away.

Jerry grabbed for the hot dog, but Donna pulled it back. "Hey! You aren't going to eat it!" Jerry said. "Well, it's my hot dog, so that would be stealing!" Donna said. "Oh yeah? We'll I'm going to call my lawyer about this!" Jerry said. "Umm, Jerry, your lawyer is a stuffed bear in a suite." I said. "Well they didn't know that! Jerry wined.

We took the shoots to the disguise tent, so it went from six hours to three minutes. When we got there, they had three chairs set up for us.

"Ok, Jack! Your first! Your just getting highlights and a wardrobe check, so it will be quick!" Molly, the stylist said. "And I have you Donna!" said Dolly, " your getting a complete die! Blonde! And Jerry, you don't have to get anything for this particular mission!"

"Then what's the third chair for?" he asked. "Donna is getting her nails done, silly!" Holly said. Holly, Dolly, and Molly aren't related, its just fate, I think…

KIM'S POV

We were at the costume tent, and I had gotten my hair colored brown (basically brown highlights) and was waiting for the girls to get wardrobe ready. Milton and Eddie didn't get anything done, but Nicole had insisted she get a manicure.

Jillie, Hilly, and Millie came in the door. "Ok, your stuff is already packed! Lets get you dressed!" Hilly said. "What role am I playing this time?" I asked. "Actor's daughter. His name is Bruce Billions. The gold is located is a dessert near a boarding school. The boarding school is for both sides and is directly cut in half by the equator. Rumor has it that that Jack boy is going there too!" Millie said.

"Uniforms?" Milton said. "Nope! We packed you appropriate clothes!" Jillie said, handing us each suite cases. Eddie had a red one, Milton a blue one, and mine was green and be-dazzled. Yes, be-dazzled, there I said it! Or more or less said it… but that's not the point! Green is my favorite color but it wasn't my choice to be-dazzle it. Apparently it's Kim Billions too.

JACKS POV

I grabbed my green suite case that had a label that said

JACK DOMINION

7568 Southern Hemisphere, Frontier drive, CA (stands for Caldera, where Australia was)

I looked up at the plane. It was huge! Thirty-person jet with surround sound and a giant projector screen! We walked up and left our bags there.

"Ok, what should we do for the next hour?" I asked. "I think we should go to the training room, for you know, last minute training and stuff." Jerry said. "Great! I think they left robot stimulators out for the next session anyways, and that won't start for the next hour! Perfect!" I said. "Well, what are we going to do?" Donna asked," Sit there and watch?" "Yeah, pretty much." Jerry said. Then both girls looked at each other and said, "Ok!" and started skipping towards the training arena. "Dude, do you ever understand girls?" Jerry asked. "No, I really don't."

When we walked in we saw the stimulators set up. "Jerry, go press the start button, and set it to twenty-twenty." I said. Twenty-twenty means level twenty and timed twenty minutes. And then he had forty seconds to get over here and into ready stance.

"Session begins in 3,2,1. Fight." said a computer voice. Immediately I did a kick flip over its head, and a tumble jump into his back. Then I followed through with a flying dragon scissor kick spin to the stomach. Then its eyes blinked red and it said, "Time: thirty-four seconds. New record. Level upgrade. Jack." It said in its programed voice.

Meanwhile, Jerry had the Knug-chucks out. He did a cover spin and then a lion cross jump. Then he threw the knug-chucks in a loop position and let one end wrap around the neck, grabbed the other one, and pulled, slicing the droids head of. "Time: one minute precisely. Level of skill upgrade. Jerry." Said the voice.

Then someone walked in the room. "Jack, the plane is ready, and someone would like to see you." He said. "Who? The commander?" Jerry said. "Umm, it says here, your… mom." He answered. I snapped up at this. "You mean my fake mom, right?" I said. "Well, that depends. Is your fake moms name Mica Anderson?" the guy said. "Wait, my real mom wants to see me?" I said, alarmed. "Hell boy, get out there and see!" Donna said.

I ran out the door and into the field. There, with the engines blowing her curly, usually perfect, blonde hair that fell down her back, and a long, double button, navy blue jacket that she pulled closer around her. "Jack! Jack!" she screamed as she ran towards me. See, my mom works really hard, and I don't get to see her or my dad very often. Last year, neither of them could make it to my birthday, but Jerry made it the best he could. This was the first time I've seen her in a year.

"Mom!" I screamed. We ran to each other, and had the longest hug I have been in. she smelled like rose water and vanilla. "Jack, why did I get you in to this?" Mom said, "Oh! Baby, come here! Look, I'm sorry I missed your birthday! I just had a mission, and…Oh! I'm sorry for being a bad mom! But Guess what?" Mica said. I looked up at my mom, and for the first time, I saw her crying. It was just so unlike my mom, I started crying too. "Chicken ass?" I said. "Ha-ha! No, you're going to drop me of at my airport on the way! And you don't have to pretend anymore! I am your mom for this assignment!"

I was her son. Wow, that's the first time I actually thought that. When I talk about her, I usually say Mica, not mom. That's Kind of sad…

**Ok Guys, now I want to now If you think Nicole and Donna should go, cause I can make them have an… accident *****evil smile*****. I need some more answers before I wright a new chapter! Review! **

**Sorry this chapter took so long, school started, and I don't have any time between sports and school.**

**DON'T FORGET ABOUT THE PIE!**

**AND IF you're not a member, please tell me your name when you wright**

**First six people get pieeeeee!**

**PEACE, LOVE, AND BACON! IMBRACE IT! (BY THE WAY I STOLE THE 'MY LAWYER IS A TEDDY BEAR' FROM I'm BEST FRIEN IN THE ENIRE WORLD WHO SAID I COULD USE IT, PUMA) **


	3. The Article

**Look guys, you have every right to be mad at me! So….. EVERYBODY GETS PIE! (that, and I was too lazy to to have to write all of the people who reviewed) I am so sorry, but the first time, the computer got a glitch, then I forgot to save it, then my friend here (Puma) accidentally cleared the page for some stupid science project she most likely still would have gotten the highest grade in the class if she did it on loose leaf. Then my loving mom and dad got me a new computer and monitor and installed it for St. Patrick's day (the one day of the year where I get to wear my **_**Leprechauns are not small there fun-sized! **_**Shirt and go all green) so super sorry, ill just cut to the chase and here's the story!**

KIM'S POV

I walked up to the jet and looked at the perfectly cemented runway and watched as the crew started to load the plane. "Kim, don't mean to intrude, but this is Brick Billions, your, well, umm, father?" said the commissioner. I turned around and saw exactly what I was expecting, superman. Most of my dads are. A superman is one on those guys who oozes self-confidence, they usually have jet black hair, _superman style_, are really big and buff without being to big, they have really sparkly blue eyes, and they don't talk as much, just kinda, look.

"Hi, I'm Kim." I said as I reached out to shake his hand. "Hello Him, I'm brick, but he just said that." He had a deep voice and it seemed impossible for him to scream or yell, maybe he just… bellowed. That really seemed the only appropriate word to use.

Then from behind him a mini version of him stepped out from behind the plane. Jerry was walking him over here. He seriously looked like a small Brick, but his eyes were more playful, his hair was longer, and he was wearing a private school uniform with his tie loosened. "Hi, I'm Reese." He said as he smiled warmly. For once in my life I was at a loss for words. "Um, I, um, hi! I'm, uh… Kim! Yeah Kim! Um, hi." He smiled deeper and tossed his hair out of his eyes. "Reese here will be coming with you to the private school." The commissioner explained. "Oh, so he's like my brother?" I said, hoping the disappointment didn't show in my voice. "No, he's just a student at the academy who will help with information." I could only pray he couldn't see exactly how happy I was.

After a moment of silence, I interrupted, "Well, can we go on the plane now?" The commissioner stumbled for words, "Oh, yes, yes, of course! Sorry! I just..." the poor man seemed utterly embarrassed that he had forgotten about the plane. I looked over and saw Reese smiling at me. I quickly whipped my head around and thought how good life was at that moment. I mean, think about it! I'm spending the next four hours on a plane with a cute boy, then going to a fancy smanchy boarding school where the whole point of me going it to keep an eye on another cute boy.

Nicole came up and was blathering on how cool the plane was and how cute Reese was and how she would so miss me and- "What do you mean miss me?" I interrupted. "Didn't I tell you? Well I gess not. Ok, my aunt is having her fourteenth wedding and she really thinks he's the one, but she also said that about Uncle frank, and Paul, and that jerk… Steve! But anyways, I'm suppose to be the flower girl and the dress is so chic! She was in New york and …" Nicole continued to yap on, not paying attention to weather I was listening or not. Wow, this was my first mission with out Nicole. I didn't realize she I would care.

"Um, ma'am, would you like and appetizers?" It took me a second to relize I was on the plane and Nicole still wasn't here. Eddie and Reese were watching some French horror movie and Milton was showing the chief how to properly dress a salad. I looked down and saw a ton of magazines but the one that caught my eye was the bright yellow and purple one with a huge headline "BILLIONS FINDS HIS MISSING DAUTER! GET ALL THE DEETS!" Then there was a picture of billions holding a baby in his hands. The article is all about how he meets some country girl on tour and leaves before she could tell him and I get swooped up into a crazy adventure to find him after my mother dies and tells me the truth. Apparently, I keep traveling on the money from her will and eventually I meet Reese who takes me to Brick after a devastating car crash, where I almost lose my leg. At the bottom of the page there is a picture of some girl with a wig that somehow resembles my hair giving Brick a tackling hug

"Eddie, Milton, check this out! There is some article on me." I show them the paper and eventully we are all cracking up on the floor. The waiting staff, chief, and Reese were all staring at us. I waved at Reese to come over and handed his the magazine and he skimmed over it then shrugged. "Did you see the interview on the other side?" Reese said, handing back the paper. I looked and saw In bold print

**What was it like to find that your dad was rich?**

_It wasn't and exiting to find he was rich and famous to find he was alive! My mom always said that he died fighting in the war. He was really nice and I couldn't have done it if it hadn't been for Reese._

**What is it like living with Brick?**

_At first it was hard to call him dad because it was a little weird finding out your long lost dad is the most famous man in the world! But I love him and he's really nice and forgiving_

It went on like that for a while, 'Kim' saying how cool Brick was and then Brick telling everyone how sweet 'Kim' was and how lucky he was she found him.

When I put the magazine away I saw another like it, and another and another, and another! What was so interesting about a little girl's pain?

I looked out the window and saw one of the prettiest sunset ever. There was a purple and blue, and hues of pink, and orange, and a mysterious black color swirling around. I stared at it for an hour, trying to grab all of the colors and bring them back to bed. As I fell asleep, I saw the purple running around with the pink and the orange chasing the blue.

JACK'S POV

The plane was so cool! It had a waterbed and pool table, and bar, and mini cinema! It was all beast, but the first thing I did was go and join my mom in the cockpit

"Hi mom, how do you like the plane?" I asked. "Its grate, and flying like a cloud! Would you like to try?" she said smiling. "Sure, why not?" I got on to the pilots seat and veered the plane a little to the left. She really was gorgeous, inside and out. After a while of flying and chatting with my mom she told me to go get some sleep.

When I walked in to the lounge room, I saw the prettiest sunsets of my life. There was an orange chasing a blue and the purple swirled around the pink and dashes of black penetrated the sky. When I looked down I saw a ton of magazines. I reached in and grabbed a few. The first on e I saw had a huge title, "BRICK FINDS HIS DAUTER AFTER THIRTEEN YEARS." Then there was a picture of a blond girl being picked up by a huge man in a green suite. "Donna, check this out!" I called. No one came. "Donna?" I said again. "Umm, Jack, Donna didn't get on the plane. She was packing when we left and we couldn't wait." A plane attendant said. I looked at jerry and smiled. Then we paraded around the room like a bunch of three year olds. "Yes! Hooooo! No Donna, no Donna, no Donna! What what!" We laughed and sang and ate. Donna was a mess, she was mean to my friends, she's always hitting on me, and she's so annoying, especially her nostril voice, it soo high pitched and squeaky! Plus she always smells like a perfume cart through up on her.

I looked back out the window and suddenly felt a grate need to sleep. I walked over to my waterbed and lay down. My eyes creeped close and I was asleep before I knew it. The last thing I thought about was the girl in the magazine and the girl from the NHG, what was her name? Oh, right! It was Kimberly, but she looked more like a Kim. I wonder…

**I AM SOOOOOO SORRY! But I'm going to try to put up another A.S.P. You guys are the best! Now, I need you to do one thing for me. Press that little green button and I shall give you virtual pie! You guys are beast! Please review! I will give the next ten reviews pie! And I'll spell their name correctly!**

**Peace, love and bacon! I'm out!**


	4. The Lovers, the Dreamers, and Me

**SUPPP MY PEEPS! Well, I'm back! I know I haven't updated all summer but I was busy and (believe it or not), I have some form of a social life. The winners of pie are…**

**HOAkickinitluver**

**Orellanaashly**

**KellyD.R**

**I also have some news! I am thinking about writing a Sisters Grimm fan fiction! If you haven't read these books you really should! They're by Michael Buckley, who is actually one of my favorite authors. So really want your guys' advice whether or not I should do it. If I do decide to do it that does not mean I am not going to stop writing this story**

**Oh and just to rub it in your face I want to tell all of ya'll that I am still not in school! OH YA BABY! So I should have more time to write! Ok here we go…**

**KIM'S POV**

I was on a cloud. Not some pink, fluffy piece of crap, like a legit water vapor cloud. For some reason, it didn't really occur to me that I should have fallen through the cloud, nor did I wonder how exactly I got there. And no, I'm not stupid, I know the whole water and air and gravity crap. It's just I felt totally and utterly at peace and there was nothing wrong in the world, and even if it there was I was so high above it… it was amazing. But for some reason I began to feel… sad. Then I realized it wasn't sadness, it was loneliness.

I looked around and my eyes settled on a gold spark in the air. I walked over to it and saw that behind a wispy cloud there was an elaborate porcelain double door. The thing that was shinning was its gold handle. It was giant, and when I say giant I wasn't exaggerating! It was like thirty feet tall and twenty-five wide! I tried to reach the handle but it was too far up. Then out of frustration, I collapsed at the base of the door. All of a sudden, the door jerked open. Out came little swirls of pink, purple, blue, and green. The swirls danced around me and lifted me into the air, well, higher in the air at least.

Then out came little pixie thingies they flew around me and I saw wisps of cloud and the swirls get sucked in. It was amazing! They were like little sewing machines, the way they ran around and some how they converted (yes, converted, I know big words too, puma) the colorful swirls and wisps of cloud into the most beautiful fabric I had ever seen! Then in a split second, they began to fly faster, and faster, and faster until they formed a buzzing wall of colors around my body. Then I felt the pixies wined the precious fabric around my waist and my legs and my shoulders. All of a sudden they began to slow down and I saw what they were doing.

They had made a gorgeous dress of the light fabric. It was long and just below my knees they had cut a triangle out so I could walk. It draped behind me by just the right amount. It was tight around the bust but then it flowed out and fell gracefully down my hips. There were no sleeves but they had taken little folded strips of the fabric and let them drip down to the middle of my upper arm and connected them at the back. The colors fell in and out of the mostly white dress. I was wearing my hair up in a sophisticated bun on top of my head with a little French braiding up the front. There was just one pin holding it in place. My shoes were a sparkly white, simple but classy Cinderella heels with no actual decoration. I twirled around in my dress and watched it spin until I fell down. I started giggling, something that I would usually never do.

Then _he _walked out. He was amazing, from what I could see. He walked out from the big double doors wearing an un-tucked white blouse and white kakis, all perfectly white. He had brown hair and _amazing_ brown eyes. They had dark brown rings on the outside but then it became a lighter color up to the pupil, were there was a little bit of green splashed in.

For some weird reason I could only see his eyes. It was like the rest of his face was covered in a mist. Then he started to walk over to me. He gave me his hand and helped me stand up. _Oooh, he's strong! _ I thought.

Then the music started playing. He placed one leg in front of him; bent forward and in one graceful sweep, displayed his hand out in front of me. I placed my hand I his and he pulled me in close and put one hand on my lower back, and I put my other hand delicately on his shoulder. We danced around to the beautiful music, which I couldn't even describe. We both laughed and danced, but for whatever reason, we couldn't talk. But we didn't need to. We were in perfect harmony as we spun around the dance floor. We did a dip our noses were almost touching, but we came back up.

Then he got down and took of his shoes and rolled up his pants. When I started to take my shoes off he knelt down and did it for me. When he came back up he pulled the pin out of my hair and watched it fall into little blond ringlets that cascaded down my back. Then, out of nowhere, he pulled out a beautiful white rose in full bloom, and tucked onto my ear.

When my toes touched the soft cloud it felt cold, but relaxing, like walking on grass in the morning while the dew was setting, just… better. I wiggled my toes, hitched up my dress, and slowly started to walk, than I walked faster and faster, until I was up at a fast pace, then I was running and then I was sprinting, feeling the cool air fly around me. I shrieked in delight! I felt like a little girl again, chasing the colored wisps. I spun around in circles and fell on my back, laughing. Then He was suddenly standing over me with an amused twinkle in his eyes. We both laughed and he sat down with me and we just sat there for a while. Then He stood up and offered me his hand. He helped me up and we walked around, not speaking, but looking at each other and holding hands. Then we came to the edge of the cloud.

We both sat down and I swung my legs over the side of the cloud, but he sat behind me, somehow afraid of the edge. Once or twice he tried to get me to back away from the edge, but I was fine, so I stayed. I turned around and looked into his deep, dreamy, beautiful brown eyes. I felt as if I was going to melt in his eyes. I leaned in closer to see his eyes better. He put his hand on my cheek then began to play with a wisp of my hair, twisting it around his finger. I wanted to hear his voice, but it was as if I had lost my ability to speak.

I slid closer to the edge hanging most of my lower body over the edge. Then I turned around and used my elbows to hold me up. He lay down on his stomach and rested his head in his hands. Then he took my face in his hands and lean I to kiss me. I felt our lips just barely graze when…

I fell.

"Kim, wake up! They said the plane is about to land! Get your ass out of bed!" yelled Milton, obviously in a bad mood. "Milton, what are you so worked up about?" I asked him in a groggy voice. "Well, first of all Kim, the chief is making our salad and he's chopping the cucumbers the wrong way! And second, get a breath mint!" he replied. "I thought he was dressing it wrong." I said, grabbing a box of tic tacs off the nightstand. "Oh, he's doing it _all_ wrong, it's just to hard to single out one thing!" he said. "Ok, can I talk to someone _normal_ please?" I yelled over Milton's shoulder. Then Milton walked away complaining about the proper way to clean a tomato.

I walked out of the master bedroom suite and literally jumped onto the sofa.

Reese and Eddie put whatever game they where playing, (If they have a big gun, and they shoot things, I don't care what there called, there are basically the same thing, deal with it) got off the floor and joined me on the couch.

"So what's the story morning glory?" Reese asked

JACK'S POV

I didn't really remember much of last nights dream but what I did remember kind of scared me. I remember being in total darkness. I remember walking out of a giant porcelain door. I remember holding a girls hand. I remember leaning in to kiss her. I remember her amazing eyes, the way they sparkled and shined in the sunlight. I remember feeling closer to one girl then I ever have. I remember her falling. I remember feeling like I was going to die inside. Then I woke up.

My door suddenly crashed open and jerry came tumbling in screaming. He literally did a tumble roll into the room. He hit his head on my bed frame and kind of… collapsed into a jumble of limbs… that drooled… and blew snot bubbles… _sigh_… all over my hardwood floor. Then he jumped up and did one of his weird YOAH thingies. "Sup man! The plane's about to land! Get up, get up, and get up!" Jerry sang as he danced around my room and jumped on my bed. "It's time… to get up… get your ass… out of bed! Oh ya, go Jerry, go Jerry! You're awesome! And hawt! Go Jerry, Go Jerry!" He yelled at the top of his lungs. "Ok, ok, you're getting a bit carried away there! What's for breakfast?" I asked while trying to get the feeling back in my foot. "Well, the last time I checked in on the kitchen, they were making pancakes, but they were messing them up! They made the batter too liquid-y, and they were like the size of the whole pan, and way too thin, and the batter tasted more like sweet bread than pancakes!" He complained. "_Sigh, _you mean like a crepe`?" I said. "Ya! Sheesh, way to mess up a good pancake!"

When I was walking into the main room of the plane, I passed by a mirror. I quickly glanced at the mirror. When I did I saw her eyes glittering back at me, but when I looked back they were gone. I felt a shutter of recognition. They were gone in the dream too. Once I got to the main room I saw a note on the table. It was in a lime green stationary with a slightly darker green Butterfly. The butterfly wasn't some silly little thing that looks like two upside-down B's. It's an elaborately designed creature with beautiful wings, hand pressed and painted. It's my mom's stationary. In purple ink she wrote my name in her loopy cursive. I gently picked up the note:

_Hello sweetie! It's your mother! But you probably already knew that from the stationary. I just wanted to let you know that I got off at the last airport, and I was going to say goodbye, but you were fast asleep, even the engine landing didn't wake you up! I just wanted to tell you I love you and I'm going to miss you! You are so amazing; you're going to be fine. Good luck_

_Love you!_

_Mommy_

I kissed the note and placed back in my room, then I went into the game room and played Call of Duty 3 with jerry- so many people think if the have a gun and you shoot things it's the same game! Unbelievable!

KIM'S POV

I looked around the table.

"Hey, Reese, what color are your eyes?" I asked nonchalantly.

"Blue, why?"

"No reason."

**Please read the authors note! It's REALLY important!**

**I really hoped you guys liked it! I just wanted to tell you guys I am going to have a contest to help me choose names for some of the next main characters in the story! If you are interested in having your name in this story, just read the authors announcement which I'll have posted by September 14, so this Friday! I'll give you hint:**

**It's a part of a song**

**It has something to do with the title of this chapter**

**Love all of ya'll! This was probably the longest chapter I have so far and I had fun writing it! Next five comments get virtual pie! Click the little green button or I will just have to waste perfectly good pie! CLICKY CLICKY CLICK!**

**Love, peace, and bacon!**


	5. New Contest Rules!

**IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTICE!:**

**HELLO MY FREAKS! And yes, I have every right to call you freaks, because I am the queen of the freaks, just ask anyone who knows me, and for you weirdoes to like the stuff I right, you technically must be my freakish followers! I NOW HAVE AN ARMY! WE WILL COME TO GETHER UNDER MY LEADERSHIP AND TAKE OVER THE WORLD! **

**Ok, back to the contest! The way this contest works is I will ask you the magical question, and you will answer by commenting! You need to tell me the answer, the name one you want to use for the new character (it does NOT have to be your name), whether you want her/him to be a good character or an evil one, and what you want him/her to look like!**

**The magical question is…**

**THE NAME OF THE LAST CHAPTER WAS "THE LOVERS, THE DREAMERS, AND ME." WHAT SONG IS THAT LINE FROM? (Hint: It was preformed once in a very popular kids movie co-staring Jason Segal and Amy Adams.)**

**If no one gets in by the next chapter, I'll give you another hint. I really like this song… Good luck to everybody! Love you guys! Have fun! **

**Love, peace, and bacon!**


End file.
